Triangles or not so much
by Lives-in-Fantasy
Summary: Risinf tension between Liara and Garrus has Sheppard taking shelter in her cabin. But what happens when it all comes to ahead?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Mass Effect. If I did your guy character could have gaymances with other aliens.**

** Siri: SO I know I haven't written anything in months.**

** Destiny: She had writers block but her and her friends were discussing favorite games and she got a flash of inspiration for this.**

** Dark: Why can't you just stick to one thing and finish it.**

** Siri: Because I wouldn't be me otherwise.**

** Destiny: Oh. Her Sheppard has a jokester personality so people would underestimate her.**

* * *

One Commander Nightfaye "Faye" Sheppard grimaced as she absently played with her shoulder length red hair and her dragon green eyes stared unseeing at the aquarium full of fish. She was hesitant to leave the sanctuary that was the captain's cabin due to the rising tensions between two of her crew members one asari named Liara T'Soni and one turian named Garrus Vakarian.

Despite what her other crew members thought she wasn't as dumb and oblivious as she acted. The red-head knew the reason for the tension was because of her. Liara was her one time lover from when she was hunting down the rogue Spectre Saren Arterius and then Garrus became her lover when she was resurected by Ceberus and was chasing the Collectors.

Now Liara was back on Normandy and was wanting to rekindle their relationship. Thinking that Sheppard would be to oblivious so she decided go the obvious route, by kissing her in front of everyone on the command deck. Nightfaye had been so shocked, her green eyes wide in disbelief, that she didn't push away her one time asari lover.

When Liara pulled away, finally noticing her partners unresponsiveness Nightfaye quickly made eye contact with her turian lover she saw anger quickly followed by sorrow flash through his pale blue eyes before he stormed away. Liara shifted her attention to whoever Faye was looking at with distress and saw one Garrus Vakarian storming away without a backward glance.

With a devastated heart Liara looked between the two and came to an understanding but the sorrow and pain was quickly replaced by irrational anger. The asari stepped back and Faye found herself suddenly staring at the helm as her cheek stung from the apparent slap. She quickly turned stunned green eyes at the retreating form of her fuming ex-lover.

"Well that went well." was Jokers sarcastic comment

Nightfaye giggled hysterically "Yeh think."

Faye bit her lip and sighed neither Liara nor Garrus were speaking to her so she couldn't explain anything. Yes she had once loved the asari but she now loved Garrus more than she ever thought she could love anyone and she missed him dearly. The near constant nightmares were no help either so she was not sleeping well.

"Uh...Faye you might want to get down here" Joker's voice was interrupted by a loud scream of rage. " Now would be good. " there was now low growling coming from the speaker. "Or you know when the enraged asari and turian are through tearing into each other possibly killing each other."

The red-head sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as her green eyes closed. "I'm coming Joker." She tiredly got up her usual joking manner gone not even laughing at Joker's attempt to cheer her up. As she rode the elevator down, slumped shoulders and hunched straightened back with a steal resolve all traces of exhaustion leaving her tiny 5'1 frame. THe only evidence left being the dark circles under her once vibrant but now dull dragon green eyes.

As she stepped out of the elevator her ears were immediately assaulted by the screams and shouts coming from Liara and Garrus. They were screeching and growling insults at each other as the other crew members stayed out of line of sight.

"Forget it Asari get it through your thick skull Faye is now with me" Garrus growled.

"I was her lover first! She should be with someone she can at least fulfil her wish for family with. You can't even do that!" Liara screamed smugness in her voice.

Garrus stepped back as if he had been slapped. Nightfaye tensed as she realized her mate was about to launch himself at the other thinking quickly she suddenly shouted. " It's time for MORTAL KOMBAAAAT.!" her left arm had raised and she was pointing at the ceiling a mad grin on her heart-shaped face. EDI helped her out by playing the theme song over the speakers you could her Joker laughing all the way from the helm.

Half the crew were bent over laughing as the others stared at her and her manic grin as if she had grown an extra head or two . Liara and Garrus stared at her in surprise before Liara's blue eye's filled with indignation while Garrus's filled with fond exasperation at her antics. It seemed Liara still did not appreciate Sheppard's joking nature.

Sheppard sighed yet again and spoke up as Liara opened her mouth to most likely scold her on not acting like a proper commanding officer. Honestly, now that she looked back she could not see how she could have ever fallen in love with someone who wanted to change her very being.

"Alright you two that is enough. T'soni you shouldn't have come aboard the Normandy and expect to pick up where we left off as if no time had passed at all. Vakarian you should have more faith and trust in me and let me explain. Than both of you had the audacity to ignore me instead of letting me explain things." Nightfaye said. You knew she was passed being angry into the so pissed off better hide the explosives is when Faye will not even say your name.

"But.." Liara started

"She.." Garrus said at the same time.

Nightfaye held her hands up stalling both of them. "No. I'm sick of this. T'Soni we wouldn't have lasted anyway you want to change me into someone i am not and will never be. Vikarian I can't tell if I want you back as my lover now or not if you have so little faith in me and my loyalty."

Liara and Garrus both wilted at that the turian even wincing se Sheppard mentioned loyalty. He knew she valued that above anything else. He looked at his human lover guiltily and started in surprise. As Faye turned away and head back to her cabin he finally noticed the black circles under eyes and the slight nearly unnoticeable tired slump to her petite frame.

Garrus felt guilt flood him even more as he realized that he had been so caught up in his feelings of jealousy and betrayal that he didn't realize Faye had been suffering as well. Ignoring the gob smacked asari he followed his human intent on making amends even if he had to beg on his hands and knees to get his mate to forgive him for his dishonorable actions toward her.

As he left the command level he couldn't help but smirk at Joker's last words as the elevator doors shut. "Oopsie."

Faye fell against her bed on her stomach with a soft sigh, exhausted as she was the red-head forced herself to stay awake. She was afraid to fall asleep less the nightmares come. She heard her cabin door whoosh open but didn't bother to try to see who it was . "Go away whoever you are I am not in the mood."

She nearly pulled her pistol when she felt her bed dip but quickly put it back when she felt the familiar hands of her turian start to massage her back as he leaned over her. A mandible skimmed her ear as he whispered into it.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." he nuzzled into her neck as he continued to ease the tension in her body. "I'll do what ever I can to make it up to you."

At that Faye flipped onto her back and stared into the pale blue eyes above her. Garrus stared back as the green eyes seemed to search his very soul. She must have found what she was looking for because she tugged him down to lay next to her.

Garrus immediately wrapped an arm around his mates petit waste and positioned her head in the crook of his neck. He pet her hair like he knew she liked and purred softly. Nightfaye sighed in relief as she snuggled closer to the warm body of her turian mate. A hand was placed on his chest and a leg crossed over his affectively pinning him to her bed.

For the first time since she witnessed the invasion of Earth by the Reapers, Commander Nightfaye "Faye" Sheppard had a peaceful nights rest.

* * *

**Siri: I'll update the other stories later this week.**

**Destiny: With this inspiration she finally got her writing mojo back.**

**Dark: Writing mojo? There's such a thing as writing mojo?**

**Destiny: *hits dark upside the head* Nobody asked you.**


End file.
